Toxic Mistake
by Gatita101
Summary: ONE SHOT. A teen with a platypus tail sneaks into Dr.Doofenshmirtz lair. Wait. Did he say his name was, Perry? What's going on? Reted 'T' for...I don't know. NOT a D/P fic. Look else where for those!


_**Toxic Mistake**_

I finally made a 'Phineas and Ferb' related fic! I kinda wrote it cuz I wanted the combination of something angsy, turns human, drama fic.

I couldn't find any. The humany fics were all yaoi pairings. I don't like that coupling, so I didn't read any of them. (Except maybe one of them, but it had a different coupling) If anybody has a fic that I probably passed by accident, please tell me. I've become quit the fan.

A note: I didn't put -whatever-the-hell's full name, since I was making the fic with seriousness in it.

Your probably all bored, so i'll just get on with it.

Gatita101: "Take it away, Agent P!"

Perry: "GgGgGgRrRr!" //I don't belong to Gatita101, but I do work for disney channel!//

Gatita101: -holds a cookie- "Aaaaand?"

Perry: -growls at me- //And she has the power to what ever she wants, cuz she has very delicious cookies.//

* * *

The rain drowned out all sounds, as if lost an in eternal abyss off lonelyness and despair.

A teal haired boy was walking the lonely, dead streets. His long, black trench coat, with silver buttons, swayed past his knees, which were accompanied by a pair of black jeans. His yellowish-brown boots made a smooshed sound when it met the mud.

The teenager slid open an unlocked door. Over the entire premises was deserted.

Except one.

"Hello, _Doctor_." The young man growled lowly, bearing his large canines.

The scientist turned around quickly, as if that voice belonged to the grim reaper.

"I-it can't be! You died! Didn't you?"

The mystery man only chuckled darkly. "I guess it would be pretty obvious, you would figure me out. Right off the bat to!" From under the trench coat, a beaver tail flagged out, as if wagging in an enjoyable manner.

"P-Perry!? But your dead! The entire organization! It blew up into smoke! It was all over the News! I saw it!" He cried desperatly. He just couldn't take in the fact, that this beaver tailed boy was who he thought he was.

"Don't deny it doc. You know it's me. Flesh and blood. The only remains of my former self is my tail. Besides a few minor other differences of humans, i'm a person _**for now**_." He growled those last words, as if he was ready to kill.

Dr.D gulped. He never saw him like this before. He never saw him so... **feral**. It was like something tapped a nerve in him. A nerve that caused him to resort to his animal insticts.

"I want something from you doc." He whispered in hostility. "I want you to align your allegiances."

The elder man was suspicious. "Align... my allegiance? You want me to join your group? Why? What's the catch here?"

Perry raised a hand in defense. "No catch. Besides, we wouldn't allow someone with your records into our group anyways. You may not be aware, but the Agency is still very much alive." He crossed his arms. "Though we aren't what we used to be." He muttered to himself. "All the scientists in the organization were tracking how the accident happened. One hypothisized, it was you." His voice dripped venom. "Was it? Was the accident your fault?"

"No! It wasn't! How could it be? I wasn't there!" He shouted.

Perry's tail swished side to side. "True to your words doc? A minute ago you said, 'I saw it'. What did you mean by that?"

"I meant I saw it on the news, stupid!"

Perry scratched the tip of his nose in an embaressment. "Oh... my bad."

"The police scanned the area. No one found a thing. It was a possabilty you were all disinigrated by the heat of the blast." Dr.D told him.

Perry narrowed his eyes. "We were all found in the blast. Though it wasn't heat it concentrated, but the change of moleculer structure." He tightened a fist and gave a long look at it. "We were all affected by it. Even Major Monogram and Carl changed." He passivly waved his arm. "Though what can you do about it?"

The doctor remained silent.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question, doc." The venom returned to his voice almost at once.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it!?" He screached.

Perry's fedora shadowed his eyes. He walked menacingly at the man. His fangs seemed to gleam out of everything else. "If I find out it _was_ you, you'll be _**so**_ sorry." He growled.

The Doc tried not to seem frightend and feighned bravory. "Or what?"

Perry lifted his hands, his palms in his own direction. His pointed, long nails looked thickly strong and green.

"Painted your nails, you did?" He mused.

Perry chuckled darkly. "That isn't nail paint. That's my venom seeping through my nails. Ordinarily, platypus venom can kill a small dog, but spare a human, but the Agency tampered with my natural body toxin, ampliphying it. Just a _dot_ of this and you'll be crimpled for life. An actual _scratch_ could..." He smiled evilly, fangs reflecting light.

The scientist gulped in fear. His nemesis had changed from the accident. He turned from a goody-two shoes platypus to... _**this**_. A human who his threatening the end of his life!

"P-Perry. L-lets be reasonable about this."

Perry growled. "Reasonable? You want reasonable? Well, you know what I want? I want out! I want to be in my old body again! I want to sleep with my owners and eat platypus food again! I want family back! I WANT MY LIFE BACK!!!"

Dr.D cringed in fear.

"Tell me. What do all humans do for a living."

Dr.D remained quiet.

"ANSWER ME!!!" He hollered at the top of his longs.

"I don't know!" The frightened man responded

" _'You don't know'_ " Perry mocked. "Well then, let me _enlighten_ you!" He withdrew the poison within himself, so not to accidently kill the man, then grabbed his shirt. He yanked him towards the window and pushed him against the glass. "What exactly do you see?"

"Uh. People?" He mumbled weakly.

"And what are they doing?"

"Living?"

The teens tail waved dangerously. "Don't make me hurt you, doc." He narrowed his eyes into a glare. "These humans are doing there... complicated human stuff. Tell me. How did they reach such stature?"

"Stop pressuring me with questions! I don't even understand where your going with all of this!"

"Then i'll answer the question for you! They grew up and started a life! Lets face it. Human lives are so complicated! So many rules, RULES, **RULES. **If I act like my ordinary self, i'll be considered some weirdo and end up in the looney bin! I can't be myself! I NEED to turn back to normal! I NEED TO BE PERRY THE **PLATYPUS** AGAIN!!!"

Dr.D remained quiet.

Perry gulped down his rage and hysteria. "... I... Want to go... _home_." A couple tears strayed from his eyes.

His tight hold on the doc softened, then he let go all together.

His wrist watch beeped. "It's the Major. I better go before I get caught here."

Dr.D stood up from being smothered against glass. "Perry."

The platy-boy stopped walking, turning his head only slightly. "Hn?" He grunted in response.

"Your tail."

Perry turned his head fully. He realized, with a huff, he forgot to conceal his tail. It wagged amusedly as he looked at it with an impassive expression.

He slipped it under his long trench coat. "Thanks. Completly forgot about the tail." He said.

Perry walked into the cold, hard rain. The mist that rised conceiled him. He faded away, like he was never there.

* * *

And finished! I hope you enjoyed this fic.

Off to read some other fanfic! WOOHOO!!!

Read then review. Don't flame! If you want to advertise a fic for me to read, go right ahead! I'm bored and need the entertainment. Seriously.


End file.
